Vietnam
by laxrocks4
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson is a Private fighting in Vietnam, when his entire squad is killed. He is then moved to a squad with all of our favrite characters. All mortal. Percabeth later on.


**Originally xxShafferxx's idea just with my own spin added on it.**

**First story so criticisms are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Chapter 1**

I groaned loudly, I opened my eyes to let my eyes adjust to the light of midday, but I was welcomed by pale yellow walls of a hospital.

"_Who am I? It took me a while to relies I'm Percy Jackson, 25 years old. My hometown is Manhattan, New York. My mom's name is Sally Jackson and I will return to her like I promised her." _I thought

I rubbed my eyes "_What happened?_" I thought

"_Oh... now I remember..."_

_**Flashback: May 18th 1962**_

_Me and my squad were defending the red zone for the LZ_ _to evac us. The battle was getting hot and heavy._

"_COME ON BOYS HOLD THEM BACK FOR THE LZ TO PICK US UP!" Sergeant Stewart screamed._

"_WE'RE TRYING SIR!" Private Douglass yelled._

_We already lost two men and there are six of us left. I was crouched behind a fallen tree. I was scared I had never been this scared in my whole life. My palms were sweaty, knees weak and my arms were heavy. My M-16 felt it weighed a ton. My M-1 steel helmet was loose around my head. My jungle boots were tight against my feet. My face was sweating madly; I was lost in my own thoughts until Sergeant Stewart snapped me out of my daze._

"_JACKSON! QUIT YOUR DAMN DAYDREAMING AND GET SHOOTIN'" he yelled._

"_SIR YES SIR!" I shouted back over the gunfire_

_I peeked above the fallen tree I was crouching behind, and started shooting and hoping to hit something. What surprised me was I shot a few. I incapacitated around four and killed eight. What got our attention was the LZ rotor blades._

"_THE LZ IS HERE LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Sergeant Stewart yelled._

_Ok I might not be the brightest, but that was a stupid idea. Who was going to give cover fire? This plan is simple but stupid. I sighed._

_"__Well it could be worse.__" I thought_

_All six of us were sprinting to the LZ, the extra 15 pounds was not helping at all. Jay Jackson, my cousin, got shot and killed. Then it was Jason Piper, the new guy, next Stanley Haerle, then Mack Steele. Jake Douglass was right next to me and Sergeant Stewart in front. I glanced to my right to see Jake, as I looked I saw him get shot multiple times in the back. My eyes widen in horror as blood poured out of his mouth._

"_COME ON JACKSON, WE'RE ALMO-" he didn't get finish._

_I heard a bullet whistle pass my right ear and it hit Sergeant Stewart's neck, he dropped like a rag doll. He was so close. _

"_COME ON KID, JUMP ON!" the co-pilot yelled._

_I jumped on, the co-pilot pulled me up and I was shot three times, one in the right shoulder, one in my left side and one in my left thigh. I started hissing in pain, it was unbearable. There were a few medics that started to take care of me right away. I passed out from the blood lost._

_**Present time**_

I sighed and lifted the covers to check my wounds. They looked like they healed faster than anticipated. The doctor walked in for my check up.

"Ah, Private Jackson you're awake." The doctor said.

"How am I doing?" I asked

"Well you made dramatic fast recovery, faster than norma. Ah there is someone here to see you." He said

A man walked in he looked middle aged, around 35-40 he had some gray hair in his beard and his uniform on not the combat equipment on and he had a welcoming smile.

"Percy Jackson meet your newly appointed squad leader Sergeant Chiron Stallion." the doctor said.

"Percy, you're going to be in my squad for now on, the doctor told me you are fine to leave the hospital and come live in our bunker." Chiron said.

"Yes sir. Could you wait for me as I put my uniform on?" I asked

"Of course, me and doctor Legman will be waiting outside for you." He said

I nodded when they left the room I put my uniform and stepped out of the room. Chiron was waiting outside for me.

"Ready to meet your squad mates Percy?" He asked

"Yes sir." I said

"Follow me."

I nodded and followed his lead. We got outside the hospital I had my M-16 and everything with me that I came to the hospital with. We got in the back of a camouflaged army truck.

"I'm sorry to hear what has happened." Chiron said.

I choked a little but it looked like he didn't noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped.

When I snapped at him it didn't faze him at all.

"I know your squad got ambushed and you're the only survivor and I just want you to know nothing bad will happen anymore." he smiled warmly at me, so I smiled back.

"Ah, we're here. Now let's get to our barracks shall we? Our barracks is called the Olympians." He said.

"I like that name." I said

He chuckled "Everyone in the barracks seems to like it."

After a few minutes of walking we made it to my barracks.

"Everyone listen up! I want a proper introduction to our new squad member. This is Private First Class Percy Jackson. Welcome him as an equal." he introduced me to the rest of the squad. I felt like a new kid at school. I know no one and no one know me. And I'm bad at making new friends, I get nervous and jumpy. I could tell the blonde girl didn't like me at all she was glaring daggers at me and so did the girl with black spiky hair. I immediately dropped my gaze and stared at the floor. I could almost feel their smirks.

There were four other people. One was around 5' 11' he had brown curly hair with dark brown eyes his sleeves of his uniform was rolled up and was staring at me, with eyes full of concern. Then there was another guy, he had long straight black hair, black eyes and a emotionless facial expression I could tell he was 6' 1' exact I just had a feeling. There was a girl standing right next to the black hair dude that looked just like him but was 2 or so inches shorter than him and had longer hair. Then there was another girl that had long amber hair and freckles. She has light brown eyes and had the same concern in her eyes like that guy with brown curly hair. I noticed something; she was holding hands with the guy with curly hair.

"_Must be his girlfriend._" I thought

There was an awkward silence in the room, until the guy with curly hair waved at me so I made my way over…

**Good, okay, bad tell me what you think**


End file.
